yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 97
Service 97 serves as a route between Jurong East and Marina Centre, via Kent Ridge, Pasir Panjang Road, HarbourFront, Suntec City. Since service 97 has been dropped due to the opening of the Circle Line Stage 4 & 5 to connect Buona Vista and HarbourFront, service 97 still has the dense purpose between Marina Bay Sands & Suntec City. Service 97 was shortened from Tampines Trilliant to Marina Centre, and maybe extended to Bugis. The bus route had extended operating hours to 11:55pm to enhance its demand for the Marina Bay Sands gamblers, Resorts World Sentosa gamblers and VivoCity clubbers. This route has been popular for Chich Coearn from 2012 all the way to 2014, and she went back to Chicago. In 1 August 2013, Gwendolyn Ng had been relocated from Telok Blangah (ever since she was featured in 2011 or 2004) to Jurong East until April 2014 and was re-swapped with Maryann Seto (Maryann Seto going to Jurong East from Eunos when she was supposed to be staying in The Glades @ Tanah Merah) in future, and Gwendolyn Ng now stays at Pasir Ris. Gwendolyn Ng also have stops at Anson Road (International Plaza), Cecil Street (Prudential Tower), Fullerton Road (Fullerton Square) and Temasek Boulevard (Suntec Convention Centre). A night bus route was eventually operated, called N97, but it is auto-toggled between Ayer Rajah Expressway and Telok Blangah Road/Alexandra Road, but Maryann Seto decided to operate the service. History On 29 August 1983, it was introduced as a peak hour service from Jurong East (Ivory Heights) to Connaught Drive. Later on, on 18 December 1983, it was merged with service 86 and extended to Hougang South. On 18 December 1988, it was amended to ply via AYE, skipping Pasir Panjang Road. On 17 June 1995, it was extended to Hougang Block 607. On 27 July 2003, it was shortened to Suntec City, which is around Marina Centre under NEL Rationalisation Phase 2. At the same time, amended to ply Esplanade Drive instead of Connaught Drive. As I find the BusWay magazine dated in the 1990s at the NLB days back, coming to realise SBS 97 was SBS's poster boy for service initiatives. Be it the Free Business Times on-board bus, the SingTel Payphone on-the-bus, or Walkie Talkie for BC to update OCC on real-time traffic information back in the 1990s. On 29 October 2006, it calls at the new bus stop outside VivoCity along Telok Blangah Road. On 26 April 2010, it was amended to Robinson Rd, Marina Blvd, Bayfront Ave, Temasek Ave, Temasek Blvd & Raffles Blvd (towards Marina Ctr direction) and amended to Raffles Ave, Temasek Blvd, Temasek Ave, Bayfront Ave & Central Blvd (towards Jurong East direction), skipping 5 bus stops along Robinson Rd, Fullerton Rd, Esplanade Dr, Collyer Quay & Raffles Quay. At the same time, amended to call at Robinson Rd (Opp The Ogilvy Ctr) bus stop and terminating at Marina Ctr Ter. On 11 August 2014, it was extended to Tampines Trilliant via KPE, Bartley Road East, Tampines Avenue 1 and Tampines Avenue 5. On 12 June 2016, it was being shortened to Marina Centre. 97A #2000: Introduced as a short-trip service from Jurong East Block 117 to Fullerton Road (Fullerton Square) during morning peak hours on weekdays. #27 July 2003: Extended to terminate at Suntec City after 11.30pm. Fleet The fleet consists of Scania K230UBs and Volvo B9TL Wrights. The Leyland Olympians were retired since December 2012, even the bus (SBS9091D) was used for the Exercise Heartbeat Alpha in October 2012. Mercedes-Benz O405s were also used until the retirement in May 2010. Route Information Eastbound Westbound Historical Routings